And You Are
by littledemonpixie
Summary: This is a crossover sooo let's see what happens when our fuedal era heros meet some other heros from Gotham(Hint: Teen Titans). This may have some interesting results! UPDATED!
1. Down the Mine Shaft

**__**

And You Are…

By: Comm. Butler & inuyashachibiwriter

****

Disclaimer: _We _and I empathize _we _don't own Inuyasha OR Teen Titans, for we are little high schoolers. (Well I'm 5'6" and inuyashachibiwriter in all her 4'9" Inuyasha loving glory. She is not one to be messed with BTW!) So I hate to disappoint all those lawyers who like to pick on people like us but we have nothing! Nah-na-na-na! Sticks out tongue and makes a face So basically where would not be a case!

****

Author's Note: Here this fic it is a VERY different kind of story. You see this idea goes all the way back to our English honors class where we got tired of listening to our little bald teacher rant and rave about Dickens, soooo… This is a crossover fic that is also one that we are writing together. (She writes a chapter then I write one) Anywho we have decided (unless you could tell already) that it is time for our favorite half demon, Japanese girl, fox demon, perverse monk and demon exterminator to meet some persons from a WHOLE other side of the spectrum. So without further ado I present to you this wonderful piece of creativity….(Well we hope you think it is anyway.)

PS! Next to the chapter title we will write whose chapter it is. Example….. (inuyashachibiwriter: claps hand over Comm. Butler's mouth to get her to get on with the story!)

Chapter I: Through the Mine Shaft (inuyashachbiwriter)

The Teen Titans who were in definite need for a vacation set foot in Tokyo, Japan.

Starfire gazed around wide eyed at the signs unable to decipher its 'supposed' code.

"Robin, what do these strange symbols mean?"

Beast Boy smiled,

"The land that created tofu! I praise this country!"

"Is that what those symbols mean?" Starfire blinked innocently.

"No Star," Robin sighed.

"Let's go get some food up at that restaurant."

The restaurant was set on a plain overlooking a cliff. Beyond it was a small mountain range covered in a lush green forest. The Teen Titans knelt before a table laden with traditional Japanese foods. Beast Boy rubbed his palms together and began to gobble down the delicious food with vigor, while everyone else however was still trying to master the chopsticks.

"Man I can't get these. I'll just use my built in fork!" Cyborg grinned at his obvious genius. Raven shook her head and then used her powers to hold them correctly as she carefully picked up the food and ate it. Robin was doing okay, but alas poor Starfire, she tossed them down and noted a fly land on her plate.

"AHHHH!"

__

ZAPPP!

"Starfire!" Robin gasped as she jumped into his lap. (inuyashachibiwriter: Hey! Comm. Butler stop adding in your thoughts! hits Comm. Butler over the head)

"Uh Star?" Robin asked through the smoke as he tried to wave it out of his face. The smoke cleared revealing the table nearly in ashes. Robin continued,

"Uh, maybe we should get going. It is kind of late for lunch."

"Yeah man." Cyborg followed Robin to the door. Starfire floated after them still gazing at the ashes she had transformed the table into. Raven followed close behind but Beast Boy,

"Beast Boy!" Raven called in her monotone voice,

"We need to get going."

"Ome on old on…a minute!" Beast boy said with a mouthful of food he had saved from Starfire's little explosive incident.

"_Beast Boy…" _Raven said with the same level tone but with an added hint of anger.

"OLD ON!" Beast Boy said with yet another mouthful. Raven was getting tired of Beast Boy and his food appointment and surrounded him in the black cloud of her powers and walked off with him dragging behind her.

"WAIT! The FOOD! Come on let me have just one more bite!"

"BEAST BOY! You can have food later!" Raven snapped turning around.

"Alright." Beast Boy sighed.

Starfire then brought up a question that made all of the Titans curious.

"What is that purple light around that mountain?" Robin looked in the same direction,

"I don't know but we can certainly check it out."

Beast Boy took off as an eagle while carrying Cyborg. Raven and Starfire floated off while Robin launched into his own little flying machine, (Comm. Butler: Don't think he has one but whatever.) Within minutes all five of them had landed at the entrance of a mine.

"The light's coming from inside the mine," Robin stated wrinkling his brow,

"Let's go check it out."

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy entered. The first thing they encountered was darkness, but then the light grew brighter, and the Titans found they were facing an ogre-like creature. It turned to them and chuckled in a stingy voice.

"What is this? Five tasty treats I see. What my luck!"

Starfire looked at Robin,

"Why does he speak as if we are food?" Robin however didn't have time to answer as the ogre swiped at him with a large clawed hand.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and the five of them began to attack.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were walking along hunting for jewel shards. Kagome looked up.

"I sense a jewel shard. Over that way. I think it is coming from that mountain."

"Kagome get on my back." Inuyasha ordered.

"Kirara," Sango said jumping onto the already large two-tailed cat.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group took off toward the mountain and in minutes, arrived. Within the cave was the ogre-like creature attacking five oddly dressed people.

"Okay stand aside runts!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusiga,

"Let me handle this weakling!"

The Teen Titans looked over at a young man clad in red, with an enormous sword and long silver white hair. The ogre turned to him and smiled.

"What's this? A half breed. What more luck! Today hath turned out better then I thought."

"I'm gonna take you down with one swipe!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cut through his thoughts.

"There's three jewel shards in his forehead."

"That just makes it better!" Inuyasha smiled, jumping up and slashing through the ogre' neck. His head flew spinning off and landed right in front of the Titans.

"Now that's over with." Inuyasha smirked, putting the Tetsusiga back. Kagome walked over and took out the three jewel shards from the ogre's forehead so it disintegrated quickly.

"That was easier then I thought," She looked at the stupefied Titans.

"You're not from the feudal era are you?" They all shook their heads. Robin recovered himself first.

"Uh, thanks, but did you have to kill it?"

Kagome paused.

"You've got to be from the present. This is the feudal era of Japan. Demons are what need to be killed. Anyway, I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo," Kagome pointed at the young Kitsune demon,

"That's Kirara and-"

__

SMACK!

"That unfortunate monk is Miroku and that's Sango."

Sango was red with anger and Miroku was touching his cheek,

"The pain was worth it."

"And," Kagome said looking around,

"There's Inuyasha." She pointed to dog-eared man in the red kimono.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Inuyasha cried as he started to sniff at Beast Boy,

"I can't make out all the scents! You a demon or something?" Beast Boy was speechless as he tried to move away from this guy.

"Oh all the scents!" Inuyasha rocked back and forth holding his head.

"Cow, chicken, mouse… water buffalo?" Beast Boy shrank further away from this wired Inuyasha.

"Dude! That guy has some problems!"

Inuyasha sneezed. He ran to where Beast Boy was and snatched him.

"Come here! I'm not down with you!" Kagome saw Inuyasha trying to smell Beast Boy.

"Lemme go! You weirdo!"

"Hold still! I gotta sort it all out!"

"Inuyasha…." Kagome's voice cut through to Inuyasha. He froze at once and let Beast Boy slip out of his grasp and looked out of the corner of his eye at Kagome. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and then tensing up yelled,

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's necklace immediately glowed red and pulled him to the ground with a,

__

THUD!

"! #$! $#$ !$!!" (Inuyasha's language was unfit to be displayed here.)

"Uh" Robin started,

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but…" Kagome smiled.

"You're not interrupting anything. Really!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up fast.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"SIT BOY!"

__

THUD

"!#$$#&##!!"

"Now where were we?" Kagome asked turning to the Teen Titans.


	2. Introductions & Lovestruck Barriers

Author's Note: OK! I apologize for this taking so long! I had writer's block and then with my browser troubles and so on and so on… (The list goes on) It is here so don't you complain now. Inuyashachibiwriter has been after my head for this part, so without anymore yacking here is chapter deux!

Chapter II: Introductions & Lovestruck Barriers (Comm. Butler)

"Now where were we?" Kagome asked turning to the Teen Titans. Beast Boy still with a look of horror in his eyes said nothing but Starfire on the other hand was very forthcoming.

"We were just inquiring and meeting you! How very exciting! I have never seen a man with such cute little ears before!" Starfire squeaked and pulled gently on Inuyasha's ears.

"HEY! BACK IT OFF WILL YA!" Inuyasha snarled and Starfire shot away from him and hid behind Robin who looked at her and then at Inuyasha.

"Look uh, what did you say your name was?" Robin inquired.

"Inuyasha." Kagome filled in for Inuyasha's fuming silence.

"Right, anyway I think you really should consider an attitude adjustment." Inuyasha's whirled on Robin.

"LOOK HERE! TIGHTBOY!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha chose to ignore her however.

"I don't need your scrawny little butt ordering me around and second of all your in my territory now so I suggest you go back to were you came from!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha you had better cut it out! I think they are surprised enough at the appearance of that ogre and now _you_!"

"But Kagome…" Kagome shook her head.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha just hit the ground and this time didn't get up. He just laid there with his face in the dirt deciding best not to argue.

"I'm a little lost here still so could someone please explain to me why there is a little furry kid on my head!" Cyborg cried in anguish as Shippo slid back and forth on the top of his head.

"Look Kagome! It is so slippery! WEEE!" Starfire giggled and Robin grabbed Shippo by the tail and put him on the ground gently.

"So… Raven would you the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku's voice rang out through the cave. Everyone looked to see Raven smiling evilly and Beast Boy gulped.

"Oh no, I've seen that look before, Raven don't do…" It was too late however, Raven raised two fingers and the monk was immediately surrounded in a black aura. Raven smirked as she sent the monk doing loops around the cave and purposely bumping him into walls.

"It was only…OUCH! … A simple question…. OWWW! … Milady! OUCH! A yes or no will do…OWWEEE!" Raven shrugged.

"Fair enough." Raven dropped Miroku on his face and then pulled him to a standing position.

"Hmm let's see… NO!" Raven backhanded him across the face and then turned to Sango.

"And that is how to turn down very inappropriate offers." They both burst into fits of laughter. The good mood was shattered when yelling began to echo through the mine.

"OH YEAH?"  
"I'LL TAKE YOU ANYTIME, ANYWHERE TIGHTBOY!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE YOU COULD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? SIT, ROLL OVER OR HOW ABOUT _FETCH?"_

"WHY YOU LITTLE BLACK HAIRED TWERP!"Inuyasha's hands were balled into fists as were Robin's and they were shouting into each other's faces.

"I see your friend Inu…yasha? Has, as you say, met his match?" Starfire asked Kagome who shrugged.

"Looks like a battle of the egos to me. Now you miss would you be interested in…" Miroku smiled at Starfire who looked at him before her fists glowed green.

"Would you like to hear my answer?" Miroku was behind Sango so fast that his shadow was probably still in front of Starfire.

"Uh no, no I think I already know the answer." He assured Starfire who returned to her bubbly little self.

"I vote we get out of this cave before those two bring it crashing to the ground." Cyborg offered. All attentions were turned back to Robin and Inuyasha who were removing things from their person.

"NO WAEPONS!"

"DEAL!" Robin tossed off his belt and it lay on the ground.

"STRICTLY HAND TO HAND!" Inuyasha shot back and set down his own sword the Tetsusiga.

"ONLY ONE WILL BE LEFT STANDING!"

"Umm dude why don't like take this outside?" Beast Boy suggested and both of them yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" They however grabbed their things and attempted to storm out of the cave but ran head long into a shimmering purple barrier.

"OUCH!" Robin held his forehead, as did Inuyasha while they rolled on the floor in pain. Starfire and Kagome rushed to Robin and Inuyasha.

"ROBIN! Robin! Are you well?" Robin opened his eyes and looked up at Starfire.

"What do you think?"

"I asked you first." Starfire countered and Robin sat up slowly and looked at Inuyasha coldly.

"That's what you get for rushing ahead Inuyasha." Kagome reprimanded.

"Give it a rest already, I'll bet you one of these freaks conjured it…"

"SIT BOY!"

"AGGGGHHHH!" Kagome let out a laugh as Inuyasha spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"I think it's a barrier dude." Beast boy walked up to the entrance and poked at the air. Each time his finger almost got out the whole area glowed purple shoved his finger back at him.

"You certainly are a bright one Beast Boy." Raven commented.

"Thank…HEY! Were you trying to insult me?"

"On second thought…" Raven shrugged.

"Hmm this is certainly puzzling indeed. I have never seen anything like this before. Perhaps it is another barrier of Naraku's." Miroku thought out loud.

"Nara…who?" Cyborg inquired.

"A demon. Or well many demons… sorta it's kinda hard to explain, we are all looking for him to kill him." Kagome sighed and looked out of the mine or since they were now in the feudal era, a cave.

"What do you think we should do?" Sango asked holding Kirara in her arms.

"My suggestion is that Inuyasha use his Tetsusiga to see if he can break the barrier." Miroku offered.

"I see no barrier here, look…" Starfire shot out of the cave and zoomed back in with ease. The barrier didn't even show in the slightest. Starfire flicked her hair over her shoulder lightly and landed in front of Robin.

"Whoa! Starfire do that again!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire gave her hair another flip.

"Like this Robin?"

"No, the other thing."

"OH this!" Starfire floated in the air and Robin slammed his head against the stone.

"No you bubbly wench, go through the barrier." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I do not understand your meaning… Inu…Yasha?" Starfire shrugged coming over to Inuyasha.

"You are certainly thick headed!" Inuyasha gave her a shove and Starfire was tossed out of the cave and landed on her rear.

"Ouch!"

"Hey watch it dog boy! She's… well she's…just watch it!" Robin snapped and yanked one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Why does it have to be the ears! You're in for it now…" Inuyasha shoved his claws in Robin's face.

"Inuyasha! Do I have to say it?" Kagome intruded. Inuyasha whipped around.

"No! I'll do it myself Kagome!" Inuyasha threw himself on the ground at her feet and Robin snickered.

"Look who's been trained."

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snapped while he continued to lay on the floor.

Raven, Cyborg, Sango and Miroku stood back a ways. Raven was first to voice their thoughts.

"Is it just me or are we all glad that we aren't involved?"

"I should say so Lady Raven." Miroku agreed. Raven looked at Miroku unimpressed.

"I am not amused, and cut it with the 'lady' stuff."

"But I am simply trying to…GAHH!" Raven lifted Miroku again and let out a sigh.

"You can put him down Raven, he won't ask you again." Sango reassured Raven who set the monk back down.

"I wonder what's gotten into Robin?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"It obvious. He's just trying to impress… never mind." Raven shook away her explanation.

"Ooooh can you really turn into any animal?" Little Shippo demanded of Beast Boy.

"Well almost any animal, but I like to think I can master anything." Beast Boy stated confidently.

"You wanna know something?" Shippo asked softly of Beast Boy.

"Sure dude why not?"

"I can change shapes too you wanna see?"

"Okay." Beast Boy nodded and with a pop Shippo turned into a huge pink orb and with a bounce or two was out of the mine through the barrier as well without problem.

"Hey Shippo just got out! That must mean that we can all get out!" Kagome cheered while stating the obvious. She as well trotted through the barrier.

"Come on let's go!" Kagome gestured all of them to follow. Sango dashed out and Miroku was on her tail, but he wasn't as lucky. In a flash of purple Miroku was bounced back and skidded to a halt on the ground.

"What is this thing? Will it only let out beautiful women?" He whined in anguish.

"Maybe it will keep every woman safe from you sir monk." Raven grinned and if it was possible she skipped out of the mine.

"Well then why did it let Shippo out?" Beast Boy wondered. Shippo called to him from the other side.

"I'm just a kid! Not a stubborn half demon or human, and I most certainly DON'T act like you Miroku!"

"You know come to think of it I haven't done anything like that except for that tall gorgeous blond back home even then I was just looking, but she was F-I-I-N-E!" Cyborg let out a whistle and Beast Boy nodded and smiled until he saw Raven's glare and it quickly faded.

"You think we should give it a shot dude?" Beast Boy asked walking up to the entrance again. Cyborg shrugged.

"Yeah if we walk it won't hurt too much when we get flung back."

"Okay dude." Beast Boy closed one eye and moved forward. He wasn't surprised however when the barrier pushed him back. Cyborg walked up to it and stuck a hand out.

"Here we go." He as well closed his eyes and stepped through.

"OH YEAH!" Cyborg shouted when he opened his eyes again. Looking behind him as he turned around he saw a glimmering purple haze covering the entrance to the other's prison.

"Great now what do you think we should do?" Robin groaned. Inuyasha however smirked.

"Heh heh you think we're stuck here?"

"Well gee I don't know we are kind of having issues getting out!" Robin replied sarcastically. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'll just slash through it with my Tetsusiga."

"I thought you were going to do that ten minutes ago!" Miroku cried in exasperation.

"Aww is little Miroku suffering from women depravation?" Sango teased sticking out her tongue.

"Now, now Sango I think that is uncalled…"

"You can kiss and make up later monk but now we have more important things to do." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusiga and Robin let out a laugh.

"You're going to try and break a barrier with _thatttttttt_!" Robin's laugh turned into a wheeze as the sword transformed.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled as he got proper footing. He took a deep breath and letting it out slammed the Tetsusiga against the barrier and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. There was an ear splitting scraping and then the smoke cleared instantaneously.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha looked at his Tetsusiga which was back to it's small dull form.

"Hmm how very puzzling." Miroku looked at the barrier again and poked it with his finger.

"Poking at it isn't going to work stupid so why don't we just try something else." Inuyasha growled.

"Because we haven't got anything else!" Robin shouted. He was about o issue another insult when Starfire let out a squeak.

"OWE! It bit me!" She whined holding something in her fingers. Inuyasha squinted at it and then exclaimed.

"Miyoga?" (Comm. Butler: I think that is how it's spelled, not sure?)

"Who?" Robin inquired before he heard the flea speak up.

"Ahh I see Master Inuyasha you have gotten yourself into more trouble."

"Yeah, yeah so stop bothering me and help me if you would."

"Hmm. It seems you are blocked by a barrier, now let me see…"

"HURRY UP FLEA!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Patience is a virtue Master Inuyasha… ah I remember you are trapped by this barrier because of an old spell put on it by a local priestess. It seems she fell in love with a man and she was sure he loved her, but he would not admit it. So she locked him in this cave with an ogre and said that only those who were true to their heart, and by that she meant her lover, should pass through it, while the remaining ponder what their heart's desire really is. The locals call it the Cave of Lovestruck Man."

"Oh just great! Now it's hopeless." Inuyasha moaned as he sat on the floor with his arms folded. Robin sat next to him.

"You said it."

"I see you two can agree on something, now if we just think and find what is in our…" Miroku advised, but Inuyasha just hit him with a rock.

"We were listening you dolt!" He looked out at Kagome who was starting to speak.

"Well Inuyasha it can't be too hard to find what is in you heart can it?" What Kagome didn't voice was her concern. Who would Inuyasha chose? Herself or… Keiko?

Part two is through,

We enjoyed it just as much as you,

Now do us a favor and send a review!


	3. FLOGZORGS

Author's Note: SORRY! SORRY! MESSA INUYASHACHIBIWRITER IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(BREATH)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(BREATH)OOOOOOOOO-(Comm. Butler claps hands over inuyashachibiwriter's mouth) "She's just really sorry for being late on writing Chapter 3" 

"MUMS MIHM" (THAT'S RIGHT)

Comm. Butler: Now let them read.

Inuyashachibiwriter: Okay…

Comm. Butler: OOOOOHHH! For all of you WONDERFUL people out there who were correcting my spelling mistakes I will fix them here and now and you double check my spelling! KIKYO and MYOGA! OH OH! Starts jumping up and down and if any of you are Wolf's Rain fans I just put up a FF on it!!! Okay I promise to be quiet now….

**

* * *

CHAPPIE 3: FLOGZORGS**

**(Chapter title adapt to change)**

Kagome used a stick to fiddle with the campfire they had set up. It was night and the stars revealed themselves in the dark night. She glanced over at the cave were Inuyasha sat in that all-knowing position. (Crossed arms, Indian style, a scowl, and his sword next to him, ya know, the usual.)

"Inuyasha? Are you going to sulk all night?" Kagome sat next to him. (But on the other side of the barrier though)

"Who said I was sulking?"

"Well, you are sitting there with quite a scowl on your face," A menacing voice came from the other side of the cave, his face hidden behind the shadows.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, TIGHTBOY!"

"HAH! LIKE YOU'D WIN!"

"Well, then," Inuyasha raised his claws and cracked his knuckles, "lets see how deep these claws can go into your back."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's voice, "Well, tightboy?"

"I'll fight you!"

"SIT BOY!"

_THUD_

_WHACK_

Two people's face landed in the dirt. Inuyasha lay there with his newfound friend, the dirt. Robin looked to see Starfire floating in the air with a metal can looking at him with a scowl on her face, "YOU FLOGZORG!"

"Star!"

Starfire sat down in front of the campfire with he back to him and flipped her hair. She started talking joyfully with Sango and Raven.

"Wow, that's rejection man." Beast Boy sat next to Robin and stared at Starfire in wonder.

Night came and went aaaannnndddd . . . the four guys were still stuck in the cave. Inuyasha stood up, sniffing something. He growled, "Kagome, Sango, get everyone away from here!"

"What is it?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, (the higher, mightier, the stronger, more wittier, and the …I'll just get on with it….) Sesshomaru walked out of the surrounding forest and looked about the camp. He glanced at Raven for a half-second then smirked at Inuyasha. Jaken toddled behind him.

_(Comm. Butler: IT ISN'T FLUFFY! HE'S SESSHY!)_

_(Inuyashachibiwriter: Yes, I agree with you! NOW LET THEM READ!)_

_(Comm. Butler: N- inuyashachibiwriter claps hands over Comm. Butler's mouth.)_

"OH what a cute little MOREGOG!" Starfire smiled and reached for Jaken. The Teen Titans looked at Jaken then Starfire. Cute? Moregog? Sango pulled her arm on Starfire's shoulder and shook her head as she looked up.

Instinctively Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg stood.

Miroku stood rubbing his head "Hmm, another encounter with Inuyasha's clever brother. How persistent-"

_BONK_

"Shut up," Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head.

"I was just making a statement."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My dear little brother, you should know I want the Tetsusiga."

"Well, you ain't getting' it!" Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and resumed a fighting stance.

"You should learn to respect your elders more, little brother," Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin.

"Dude . . ."

The teen titans backed up, (well the ones that could) as the Inuyasha gang signaled them too.

"You're incompetent as usual, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Why don't you come at me like you always do, little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha snorted again.

"Such beautiful hair? Do you mind if I touch it?" Starfire gazed longingly his long silver hair.

"Star, no." Robin warned.

Starfire looked up at Sesshomaru longingly whom in turn turned away. He pushed her back, "Get away from me, you filthy human."

Starfire shot back a few yards and fell over from a pothole in the ground. Sesshomaru turned back around at his brother and pointed Tokijin at him. A pulse of demonic energy flowed and blade and leapt past the barrier and at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, "Stand back, this is my fight."

Robin placed a hand on Robin's and Beast Boy's shoulders, "It's best to do what he says."

The threesome watched in complete Shock as Inuyasha dodged, but barely, knocking him backwards further into the cave.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Ha, my little brother is stuck behind a barrier and can't escape. How foolish."

Inuyasha stood up, "You think this can hold me for long? Ha!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiga and took up his fighting stance.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You can't defend yourself, little brother, you'll be dead before you get the chance. After you die, I will slaughter all these humans and the other half-breed."

"Other?"

Raven cringed. Inuyasha looked over at her, taking in her scent. Raven was half-breed, a half-human, half-ogre. Inuyasha stiffened, "This is no time to for making any plans!"

"Of course it isn't, little brother," Sesshomaru shot another flow of blue demonic energy at Inuyasha.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha had a perfect cut, a perfect technique, but the barrier . . . Inuyasha was hurled backward, and as he was he lost his grip on Tetsusiga. It skidded in circles and landed at the feet of Miroku.

"YOU! YOU! YOU FLOG-"Starfire yelled but stopped as Sesshomaru's enormous poisonous claws created a strong green aura.

"STAR!" Robin yelled.

Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha standing. There was a smile on his face, but his eyes and the rest of his face was unseen. He started to walk forward slowly, step after step. Inuyasha's laugh became quite sinister. Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha and tried to hand him his sword back, but Inuyasha just slashed at him and stood on his side of the barrier, "You're going to die, Older BROTHER!"

Inuyasha's head shot up and he went straight through the barrier without any deflection at all. Sesshomaru's face was in surprise, but then he smirked.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's face met the friendly dirt.

"YOU FLOGZORG! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Starfire's eyes glazed over in green and green orbs glowed out of her hands. Sesshomaru turned, "It seems, you aren't human after all."

Green orbs leapt from Starfire's hands and pounded themselves against him. But Starfire's shot nothing. Above her, Sesshomaru held a poisoned claw and he slashed downward, scrapping Starfire's back.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was starting to get up. He looked up at Sesshomaru with red eyes, "You're going to die!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went at each other again, but this time, Sesshomaru had trouble keeping Inuyasha's fangs and claws off him. They fought in circles and got extremely close to the barrier. One of Sesshomaru's hands went to claw at Inuyasha, but went through the barrier. Inuyasha appeared behind Sesshomaru and swiped at him.

Kagome notched an arrow to her bow and aimed for Sesshomaru.

_P-TING_

With a burst of white light, Sesshomaru disappeared along with Kagome's arrow. Inuyasha stood dripping in blood, "YOU COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"S, S, S, S, S, S, SIT BOY!"

_T, T, T, T, T, T, THUD! _

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and made rather a large dent in the ground, about 6 feet I'd say.

(::inuyashachibiwriter-rubs-chin:: )

Inuyasha stood up (in his 6 foot hole), "HEY! DO YA HAVE TO KILL ME EVERY TIME YOU DO THAT!"

"I'm so happy you're alive and better, Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha started to blush crazily.

"Um, excuse me, but we're kinda in a dilemma here," Miroku stood at the edge of the barrier holding Tetsusiga. Inuyasha didn't hear. He mind was now focused on Kagome hugging him.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

(WARNING! THIS IS NOT REALLY JAPANESE!)

Messa no fee ikki no Teen Titans a meme no momo. . .

"Yo pitang WA fuu fang she do da!"

"Ikki-ikki-puutaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnggg-wa!"

"Nani?"

"Ni."

"Zutto no yumie no fats no ikki?"

"Amie rurouni que tal."

"Fe fi fo fum wanno nanno cheeko!"

"Feeto meeto kisho nicca me!"

"Ok."

"Fisho me a see do da dee, dope!"

"Ni."

"Ashesh jeeze kashio me a kira so su . . ." ::peef he a so su see do da::

_QUIFOOM_

"Dats cha jing no arimi see zoe li lee lian park."

Da cong chong jaka no zume fee ko ka ji jun abooksigun: Starfire, "Nootou fishy. Binkto hanias y haninians."

**ENDCHAPTER ENDCHAPTER**

Sorry if it wasn't that funny. Comm. Butler left me at a point where I really had no idea what to do. Sooooo I suppose that Comm. Butler's the better writer. ::tears:: Ok, but please, tell me how you liked it… I tried to be as accurate as possible. (I tried to be humorous; I suppose it didn't really work out.) (Recognize anything from Monty Python??)

Oh and here's that translation. (It isn't that funny, but I was bored . . . and creating a language from nothing is quite hard.)

Translation

At the hotel where the Teen Titans were supposed to be staying . . .

"Where are those kids!?"

"(Gibberish-that-is-unable-to-decipher)"

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Where are those kids?"

"Out wandering around somewhere."

"They were supposed to check in an hour ago!"

"Leave em' out there!"

"Ok."

"You're supposed to be speaking Japanese, dope!"

"Sorry"

"Oh, well, let's see what we have here . . ." ::looks-into-teen-titan-bag::

ZAP

"That's whatcha get for looking in someone's stuff.

The man looks down at the bag and sees the name imprinted in green: Starfire, "Should've known. Blasted Heros and Heroines"

* * *

Comm. Butler: Alrighty then! Claps hands together So you know how to submit the review etc. etc… and I will work on chapter four, but I'm swimming in email (256 messages if you combine both accounts! And was just this past week!) Anywho I'll get to it when I can so don't start sending the hate mail just yet! 


End file.
